


Good Boy

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Brat Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Needy Castiel, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the prompt: I rarely see people talk about gentle dom Dean, how he would be such a badass during a hunt and then go back and treat Cas so soft and gentle until Cas is fricken *begging* for Dean to be rough with him, acting out hoping he'll be punished, but Dean just keeps at it, killing Cas softly (metaphorically of course).





	Good Boy

“Dean,  _please_ ,” Cas moaned, snapping his hips against Dean, seeking the rough treatment he craved. He’d been so turned on watching Dean take out a werewolf earlier and all he wanted was for Dean to manhandle him with a similar roughness now.

“Shh, be still, baby,” Dean murmured, fingers tightening on Castiel’s hips as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss at the nape of Castiel’s neck. He continued his infuriatingly slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, inch by inch. “Show me you can be a good boy.”

Cas groaned in frustrated pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!


End file.
